herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rokhan
Rokhan is a character that appeared in both Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and World of Warcraft series of massive multiplayer online role-playing video games. He is a jungle troll shadow hunter of the Darkspear Tribe and one of Thrall's best scouts. He formerly accompanied Rexxar to halt the Alliance of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, the father of Jaina. Currently, he can be located in Blasted Lands supporting Thrall and his forces of good orcs in the war against the dark Iron Horde. ''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' Old Hatreds Previously led by Sen'jin on the Broken Isles. Rokhan has joined forces with war chief Thrall when he rescued them from the sea witch, Zar'jira, and send them to the barrens of Kalimdor. After the clash of Mount Hyjal, the jungle trolls settled on the Echo Isles off the coast of Durotar, where it was named after Durotan, but Rokhan went to Orgrimmar as a troll scout for Thrall. When the beast master, Rexxar, traveled to the orc encampment in Ogrimmar with the message from Mogrin, Thrall requested him to assist Rexxar's trek through the wilds. Rokhan and Rexxar found the human forces of Kul'Tiras on the coast of Durotar after they went to the observatory in Gar'thok's Outpost, and when they reported to Thrall, he sent them back to look for the outpost ruined, and the Kul'Tiras quiet hostile. Rokhan began to worry about his known people on the Echo Isles, and thought that perhaps they would go to the mainland to avoid risks. Thrall agreed to send Rokhan and his band of the Horde to the Echo Isles, warn Vol'jin, son of Sen'jin, chieftain of the Darkspear tribe, and rightful ruler of the Echo Isles, and see them off the island. After eliminating various Alliance battleships that blocked their path as obstacles and lighting signal fires for the outlaying village, both Rokhan and Rexxar came to a summit in Thrall's encampment. When they were surprised by the attacks of Kul'Tiras, Thrall wanted his hope in finishing things peacefully to send Rokhan and his lads to Theramore Island to parlay with Jaina Proudmoore in a secret matter. With Jaina Proudmoore's help, both Rokhan and his friend Rexxar discovered the human invaders, led Admiral Daelin, who was determined to clear out the orcs in Durotar. He fought alongside Rexxar as they hastily traveled around the barrens of Durotar enlisting aid from their allies of the Horde. Both the Human Alliance and Orc Horde forces lastly fought in a titanic battle at Tidefury Cove, and when the Horde emerged victorious, they chased the Alliance back to the town of Theramore. Rokhan supported to send a Blaze of Glory on Theramore, and defeated Daelin's naval elite forces beside Rexxar. After the defeat of Daelin Proudmoore and the end of the war between the Horde and the invading Kul'Tiras, Rokhan was honored by his people and Thrall's Orcish Horde. Aftermath Tensions remained high between the good orcs of Durotar and the humanity of Theramoore. The war nearly broke out due to the scheming of Zmodlor, the minor demon, and a few cultists of the Burning Blade. Rokhan was still in service of Thrall as a scout and made a sudden appearance to warn the Warchief of reinforcements to Northwatch Hold on the territorial border between Alliance and Horde races. Rokhan is described as a surprisingly gentle face for a jungle troll with kind eyes. He was rumored to, and still may have been sent on an important mission given by Vol'jin. ''World of Warcraft'' Rokhan is presently mentioned by Jin'Zil, the witch doctor, who retold the history when he recently aided Rexxar as his companionship in assassinating Serena Bloodfeather's older sister at the event of the foundation of Durotar. ''Wrath of the Lich King'' Rokhan can be located in a small camp of the Dragon's Fall in the Dragonblight. He went to Northrend to assist the allies in the various troll tribes battle against the ruthless Lich King. ''Warlords of Draenor'' In this entry, Rokhan is now a member of Azerothian expedition on Draenor, and he can be found in Frostwall garrison. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Humanoid Category:Warcraft Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Sidekicks Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Adventurers Category:Book Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:Successful Category:Magic Category:Healers